The System
by Eclare Drama
Summary: They All Thought Everything Was Starting To Work Out. After 8 years They Thought They Was Finally Going To Be Okay Without Their Mom. Their Mom Left When She Was Only 3 And He Was Only 4. Now He Was 12 And She Was 11 And they Had To Face The Loss Of Their Father. Now Broken And Scared What Is These Siblings Going To Do? Writen By EclarexSHIPPER


Authors Note:So this story was my idea from the beginning but the person who is writing this story is- EclarexSHIPPER. Inbox her for all the latest details of the story. So this story was my idea but I started getting ideas from EclarexSHIPPER and another account but EclarexSHIPPER had the best ideas. Well here it goes.

**The System**

'No Randall! I'm not staying here anymore! I'm done!' It was the voice of Helen Edwards, the mother of four year old Eli and three year old Clare. She was arguing with Randall, her husband. They couldn't get along for years, but they stayed together for the sake of their kids.

'Please Helen, think about our kids! They can't grow up without mother figure!' Randall begged her to stay, but she didn't listen or care about what he was saying.

'I didn't even ask for those goddamn kids! If they weren't here, i would've left you a long time ago!' Helen spat at him angrily.

'But they are! Why are you always being such a b-' He cutted himself of before he could say it, not wanting to make her angrier.

'I'm being a what? A b***? Is that what you wanted to say? That i am a f*** b***?! I'm out of here!' Helen pushed past Randall and walked through the door, slamming it shut.

Randal slid down against the wall. When they found out Helen was pregnant, he promised to take care of her. To love her and never leave her. He remembered that she was so scared that he would leave her. But there she is, doing to him what he had to promise never do to her. Leave him. With two kids. She told him not to contact him anymore, no emails, texts, letters, calls, nothing.

'I will rip your letters, delete your text and emails and ignore your calls, so don't even think of trying to contact me.' She had said.

Randall buried his head in his head, thinking what to do. He had to sell the house, because without Helen, the rent wasn't payable for him. Eli and Clare would grow up without mom. They would ask about her later. What would he tell them? He couldn't image saying that their mom didn't want them and walked out of their lives, could he? He hoped Helen would change her mind and come back, so they could raise Eli and Clare together…

The first few weeks after Helen walked out, Randall was a mess. He had to sell the house, babysit Eli and Clare, but also take another job to give them a good life. He had to, but he didn't. He sunk into a depression. He remembered that he lied in his bed, at the lowest point he could sink..

Eli and Clare stood in the door gate from their dad's bedroom. 'What's wrong with daddy?' Clare asked her brother. Eli shrugged. 'I don't know. Let's ask!' He took Clare's hand and they walked into the room. Randall lied on his bed, sleeping. Clare pulled on his arm. 'Daddy! Daddy!' She jumped up and down. 'Daddy is tired honey, go play with Eli.'

'But dad, you've been in your room for weeks! We want to play with you! Where is mommy?' Eli asked, not knowing what was going on.

'Mommy is gone.'

Clare gasped. 'Is mommy dead?'

Randal shook his head. 'No sweetie, mommy is, uuhm, she didn't wanted to be here anymore. She left.'

'Why couldn't we go with her?' Eli asked

Randal felt a tear slip across his cheek. 'I don't know.'

Clare pulled on his arm again. 'Don't cry daddy! We love you!'

'You do?' Randall whispered softly, not believing what he heard. He had been a horrible dad for the past weeks. How could they still love him?

Eli nodded heavily. 'We always love you daddy!'

Randall wiped his eyes, that's what he needed to hear. He realised he needed to be a good dad, with or without Helen. He had to be there for his kids.

He was so happy with Eli and Clare. They were the little lights in his dark life. He kept his promise. Since that moment, he took another job, sold their house and bought a nice payable apartment. Eli and Clare were now eleven and twelve. When he was looking for a job, he got help from Bullfrog, an old friend. They hadn't been speaking to each other because Helen didn't like him, but Randall was once at a store buying groceries with Eli and Clare, and then he ran into him and Cece, his wife. They became really good friends again and Cece and Bullfrog offered to help them, like babysitting Eli and Clare when Randall had to work. When they were able to, Eli and Clare tried to help their dad as much as they could. They accepted the fact that their mom wasn't there and wouldn't be. Sure, they missed her sometimes, but they couldn't remember that much of her, so it's not like they knew exactly what they were missing. Everything seemed to work out pretty good.

Until that day.

It started as a perfect day. It was sunny, Randall was free from work, and decided to take his kids out for a fun day, something they hadn't been able to do in a very long time. They went to the zoo, laughed, had fun, bought ice cream, and for once, there were no worries about what would happen in the future. They had it together, and were trying to make the best of it.

But then, on the way back, something happened. Something that didn't only affect Eli and Clare that day, but for the rest of their lives..

'Are we almost home? I'm tired...' A sleepy Clare asked from the backseat. She was sitting next to Eli and looked at her dad, who was sitting behind the wheel.

'Your always tired.' Eli said, chewing on a piece of candy.

'No I'm not!' Clare said, noticing the piece of candy he was chewing on. 'I want candy to! Give me!' She reached next to him, to the bag with candy.

Eli smacked her hand away. 'No Clare! It's mine!'

'Ouch! Eli! Give me candy!' Clare pouted.

'No it's mine!' Eli smirked and took another piece.

'Stop smirking! It's stupid!' Clare said.

'Your stupid!'

'No I'm not!'

'Yes you are!'

'Eli, Clare, stop it! Be nice to each other!' Randall said, focusing on the road.

'But Eli doesn't want to share his candy! I always share mine with him!' Clare complained.

'Yeah but that's different! I'm older then you!' Eli said.

'Eli, give your sister some too.' Randall said.

'But i-'

'No Eli. Share.'

'Okay dad..' Eli putted the bag in the middle seat.

'I'm proud of you baby boy.' Randall said with a smile.

'Are you not proud of me?' Clare said pouting.

'I'm proud of you too honey. I'm proud at both of you. '

Eli and Clare smiled, and everything seemed to go good.

Until they reached a traffic light.

Randall waited for the light to turn green. When it did, he continued to drive. But then, before he could respond, a giant truck from another side of the way, ignored the traffic light, and crashed into their car.

It went all so fast. Eli and Clare were okay. But their father wasn't…

'Eli! Eli!' Clare cried.

'Clare! Don't worry okay? I'm here.' He took her hand.

He saw the lifeless body of his dad and gasped.

'Come on Clare we need to get out of the car!' Eli yelled in panic.

'What? Why? What's wrong with daddy! Daddy!'

Eli opened the door and climbed out, pulling Clare out with him.

Eli looked at his dad with tears in his eyes. He might be young, but he knew this wasn't good. They needed help.

Clare saw Eli looking and tried to look, but Eli stopped her. 'Don't look!' Eli said, blocking her vision.

They ran up the street, still holding hands. The truck was gone. It just continued riding to wherever it needed to go.

Cars stopped and people stepped out to see what was happening.

Eli and Clare cried, screamed, yelled for help, but everyone was just looking dumb at them.

Finally, someone called 911, and after a few minutes, what felt like hours, they finally arrived.

They freed Randall, and got him on a brancard. Clare pulled some ambulance worker on his coat.

'Is my daddy going to be okay?' She asked with tears in her eyes.

'I'm sorry.. But there is nothing we can do anymore. Your father.. passed away.'

Clare started to cry and Eli hugged her. 'We're going to be okay Clare..' He said, a tear slipping across his cheek. He wanted to believe it, that everything was going to be fine, but he knew it never would.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be updating later chapters. Myself and EclarexSHIPPER are both going to be writing chapters. Review! Review!Review**


End file.
